


'Cause When I'm Not With You, I'm Weaker

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [44]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Morgana’s insecurities get the better of her.<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 95. Song Prompt (Strong by One Direction)<br/><b>Author's Notes:</b> References to Prompt 92</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause When I'm Not With You, I'm Weaker

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** 'Cause When I'm Not With You, I'm Weaker  
 **Rating:** T/PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Summary:** Morgana’s insecurities get the better of her.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 635  
 **Prompt:** 95\. Song Prompt (Strong by One Direction)  
 **Author's Notes:** References to Prompt 92

 **'Cause When I'm Not With You, I'm Weaker**  
Morgana walked into the living room she looked at Merlin sitting on the sofa Devon was asleep next to him.

“That didn’t take long. Did you use a spell or something?” Morgana asked. She leaned up against the door frame. 

Merlin looked up at her. “No. He was out as soon as we sat down. It must have been the playdate with his cousins. I’ll carry him up in a minute.”

“There is no rush.” Morgana came and sat on the coffee table in front of him. “Merlin, we never talked about where you were after you got rid of Sigan.”

“It doesn’t matter, Morgana. I’m home now.” Merlin said.

“It matters to me. Where were you and why did you make me think he had killed you? Morgana looked like she was about to cry.

“Is that what you thought?” Merlin asked. He reached out and took her hands out of her lap. “I will never leave you if I can help it.”

“That’s just it, Merlin. What if you can’t help it? What if the next sorcerer kills you? I wouldn’t last without you. I would be like I was before.” Morgana said. “I would be lost and alone, lashing out at everyone.”

“Devon would give you reason to keep going, Morgana. He is the best thing we have ever done together.” Merlin pulled her off the table and into his lap. “You will be fine. You are not that woman anymore.”

“I am weak, Merlin. The only thing that makes me strong is the love you give me. I never knew that it was the only thing I needed. I thought other things would make me happy but they don’t. It would have saved lives if I had known it back in the old days.” Morgana wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Uther would have killed me before he would have allowed us to be together.” Merlin said. “We are together now and that is what matters.”

“So tell me where you were.” Morgana leaned against his shoulder.

“I went to the cave in the Valley Of The Fallen Kings.” Merlin said. “I needed to pull myself together so to speak.”

“Taliesin’s cave is still there? I thought it would have been gone by now.” Morgana frowned. “I sealed you in there once.”

“Yes you did.” Merlin sighed. “I had to pull myself together then too.”

“Merlin, I’m sorry.” Morgana said softly. She wiped at another tear.

“Remember no apologies for what we did in another life.” Merlin grinned. “We can’t change that life only this one.”

“I know but…” Morgana sniffed.

“Morgana don’t.” Merlin kissed her forehead. “No more apologies. I need to put him to bed then I’m going to put you to bed.”

Morgana looked up at him. Merlin winked.

“Oh! Morgana blushed.

Merlin eased her up and turned to pick up Devon.

“Merlin, after our memories started to come back, were you afraid of me?” Morgana asked.

Merlin picked up Devon and turned to face her. “I have never been afraid of my love for you. You have a temper but I’m still not afraid.”

“That’s because your magick is stronger than mine.” Morgana said.

“No. it’s because my faith in you is strong.” Merlin said. He kissed her and carried Devon to bed.

Morgana sat on the sofa and released a shuddering sigh. She knew she didn’t deserve him or his love but she needed it like air. She needed him. 

When Merlin came back he found her sobbing.

“What is this?” Merlin asked softly. “Come now. No more tears.”

Morgana looked up at him. “Don’t ever leave me, Merlin.”

“I won’t, Love.” Merlin held his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her up from the sofa and walked her to the bedroom.          


End file.
